Fantastic With Three
by Kilrez
Summary: Rose is frustrated, to say the least, with the doctor's seeming ability to... 'refrain.' Somehow, she decides to involve Jack. Note rating. 9thRoseJack, finished
1. Chapter 1

**Fantastic With Three**

'Whatever you say Rosie.' Pronounced Jack, holding the TARDIS door open for her in a gentlemanly fashion. She grinned at him, giving him a mock curtsy, before leading the way through the door. The Doctor followed, slightly sullen look on his face.

Jack rolled his eyes as he followed the two, who were already hand-in-hand, towards Jackie's flat. The moment he so much as flirted with Rose, the Doctor always got in a huff, even if he pretended he didn't.

They were visiting Rose's home time/place to keep her mum from worrying, to have some 'some normal, human, female company' downtime, and plus she claimed that she needed a few certain somethings that could only be found in the early 21st century. The Doctor, of course, had immediately declared that he'd take her to Borgon; a shopping planet, that had absolutely anything, ever. Rose had laughingly declined, pointing out that they might as well just make a brief visit to her time and kill three birds with one stone. The Doctor had muttered something about dangerous mothers, slapping, and a preference to be dunked in a Tuling sewer, before grudgingly beginning to manoeuvre the TARDIS into the vortex.

Jack mused on the fact that, essentially, the Doctor never refused Rose anything. This was good, because otherwise Jack would never have come on board, and would probably be floating in little pieces along with his ship, somewhere in deep space. The Doctor's view to potentially competing males was so primordially territorial that it was all the ex time agent could do to keep from laughing. If Rose so much as looked at anything remotely male and bipedal, the unfortunate man was usually treated with death glares, abysmal rudeness, and she was ushered away within an average of three minutes. Jack had been timing. All that, and he wasn't even sleeping with her.

It was a shame really. Two exceptionally sexy people, and he couldn't sleep with either of them, just because they were too busy not sleeping with each other. He sighed a little as he walked, but then put it firmly out of his mind, as he had gotten well used to doing, and resolved to find a nice one-night-stand whilst they were here. If not the cure, at least symptomatic treatment. That decided, he gave a quick skipping step to catch up with said couple, and joined in their debate on the best type of comfort ice-cream.

To be continued… (with more than just Jack's postulations…:D )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Fantastic With Three**

OK, thankyou heaps and heaps to **Vampirehelsing**, **Becsy Lexi**, **EbonyBeach**, **'a reviewer**' and the ever impatient **PsiGen (MXLOS)**. The main request seemed to be 'more, soon,' so, er, here it is I guess. Um, next chapter will be longer, I promise.

* * *

To the Doctor's absolutely ecstatic delight, Jackie was out. Shaking her head at his bigger than usual grin, but passing no comment, Rose weaved past him to the kitchen, to make a bit of tea and find something to leave a note on, to let her mum know what was going on when she got home. Rose had rung Shireen on the mobile from somewhere in the year 279001 AD, and they were going out for coffee together, leaving Jack and the Doctor to roam on earth for a bit. It had been noted privately by both Jack and Rose that the Doctor would probably spend his time sulking and hitting the TARDIS with hammers, but it couldn't be helped. Once in a while, a girl simply needed to lounge around and chat about irrelevant nothings with friends, especially after the saving of five consecutive worlds plus a small moon. 

The Doctor had managed to land the TARDIS with rare and unusual accuracy, so Rose had just enough time to fix her hair up a bit, before heading out to meet up with Shireen. Left to their own devices, Jack went forth in search of some skirt (with a comment on 'when in Rome…') and the Doctor retreated back inside the TARDIS, not in the mood for soaking in the local colour without a small warm hand in his.

Meanwhile…

'I don't know.' Sighed Rose, hopelessly.

'Well is he cute?' Demanded Shireen, matter-of-factly.

'Yeah.' Rose breathed, dreamily.

'So what's the problem then?'

'I don't even know if he likes me. I mean, we hold hands and stuff, but…'

'Nothing more huh?' Asked Shireen, understandingly. They were both nursing coffees as they talked. Having discussed old school friends and who was getting voted off the island next, the conversation had rapidly turned to Rose's love life. Or frustrating lack thereof. Shireen was great for advice with this sort of stuff.

'Have you tried getting him jealous? It usually has them on their knees proposing within three seconds flat.' She grinned suggestively.

'And when you say proposing…' Rose laughed at her friend's delicate euphemism, then got back to the matter at hand. 'I know he gets jealous. I can't get within three feet of another guy without him practically blowing his top. Even Jack-'

'Wait a minute. Who's Jack?'

Rose smiled, reminiscing fondly and Shireen raised an eyebrow. 'He's hot isn't he? I knew it. How come all the good ones fall out of the woodwork the second you walk by?'

'Jack's nice, but he's not the one I'm interested in.'

'Don't be so sure sweetheart.'

'Huh?' Asked Rose inarticulately. Shireen knew how caught up Rose was with 'Alex'; she wasn't likely to go suggesting a complete change of target without a reason.

'You said it yourself; Alex's got the jealously reflex just fine. Maybe your problem is that he doesn't feel threatened enough by all the non-specific guys. Jack is around all the time right?'

'Right.'

'So all you gotta do, is throw a bit of flirting his way. Alex'll figure if he doesn't move in soon, he'll actually lose you to someone else.'

'Hmm' Rose contemplated this, immediately seeing the merits of the idea. It wasn't exactly fair, but then the Doctor wasn't being fair by sending all those smouldering looks her way without so much as a snog. 'Thanks Shireen. You're brilliant.'

'Well, you know me.' She grinned, waving away Rose's praise before leaning in confidentially, 'tell you though, if it was me, I'd just drag them **both** into bed and wake up a very happy women.'

'On second thoughts, advice on my love life from you might not be such a good idea.' Teased Rose.

'Oi you. Go on, you better get going. You're only in town for what? Tonight? You better go spend some time with your mum. You know she'll natter on if you don't.'

'You're right again. 'K Shireen, I'll see ya.'

'See ya sweetheart. Good luck with that, OK?'

'Sure.' Rose smiled as she left the café, her thoughts nagging her about something. When she remembered what it was, she nearly walked into another pedestrian on the busy shopping strip, before simply stopping dead. 'Careful' warned the old man grumpily, before pushing forward on his way. Rose largely ignored him. Shireen's words were going round and round in her head now, hammering in their significance, complete with some very interesting mental images. _Drag them both into bed._

'Hmm' Rose murmured to herself, lost deep in thought as she began to walk again, heading back to her mum's place.

* * *

To be continued… (All right, another author's note. I needed someone in the non-specific friend role. I don't know if Shireen ever actually appeared in the series or what, so apologies for any inconsistencies. I've only seen up to 'Boom Town.') 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Fantastic With Three**

To **Vampirehelsing**, **EbonyBeach**(for someone only mentioned once, she's certaintly riddled throughout the fanfiction :- )and **Becsy Lexi **(treat, yeah, sure. You think I can wait that long?), thankyou very much for your much vaunted reviews. They made me squeal with happiness.

* * *

It was a subjective week later as Rose, Jack and the Doctor bundled through the TARDIS door, gasping in air and trying to laugh at the same time. 'I feel like a twelve-year-old playing doorbells.' Snorted Rose, managing finally to get a full breath of air after their dash to safety. The Doctor grinned at her, taking her flushed and excited features. 'It's a time traveller's rite of passage that. Welcome to the continuum.' 

Rose giggled. 'Tossing Jamapples into big whale's mouth whilst he's snoring then running away is a rite of passage?'

'Sure' started Jack, strutting towards the console then turning to face her, waving his arms expansively as he launched into his spiel. 'That big fella only sleeps once in a turquoise moon, and only snores from midnight to moonset. It's a very specific window. And Jamapples haven't evolved yet. It's very significant- full of deep symbolism about the fickleness of time. Besides which, tell me that wasn't the funniest thing you've ever seen?'

Rose had dissolved into laughter again by the time he'd finished, still breathless and buzzing from their adventure.

'I reckon we could one up that.' Challenged the Doctor with a grin, answering since Rose was temporarily unable to.

'All right. Where?'

'Blackhog. Sixty-third century.' Stated the time lord significantly. Watching Jack's delighted reaction, Rose decided that his was going to be good.

The TARDIS was no longer feeling so cooperative, however, and landing saw them in a heap of body parts and mild cursing. Rose didn't scramble to get up, subtly rubbing up against the Doctor on the premise of trying to get her hand out from underneath his torso. Even slightly bruised and winded, she wanted him. Thus, the necessity of the plan. So, on the premise of nothing at all, she ran a hand firmly down Jack's thigh, putting the first stage of her cunning plan into action.

In a moment that the Doctor didn't notice, her eyes met Jack's startled gaze and she shot him a meaningful look. Just like that, the idea was planted in his mind. In the next moment, they had all managed to sort themselves out, and were standing, brushing themselves off, and in Jack's case, trying to hide the sudden bulge in the front of his pants.

As they stepped out the door, Rose tried to ignore the burning gaze that was being drilled into the back of her head, and took the Doctor's hand. 'Where are we?' She asked, looking around with interest.

'Blackhog' answered the Doctor with some satisfaction, and started to lead the way forward. Jack walked behind them, and the whole time, Rose could practically hear him thinking.

_She touched me, and that wasn't an accident. But now she's holding his hand. Meaning she wants both. Absolutely fucking brilliant_!

Oh yes. Jack would come in handy. The only difficult bit would be persuading the Doctor. But then, that had been the problem all along.

**oo00OO00oo**

The three time travellers were in a cell.

'You two really know how to show a girl a good time, you know that?' Complained Rose lightly, looking at her two companions as she wriggled around where she sat. All three of them were handcuffed, and she was attempting to get her hands in front of her- for comfort's sake more than anything. The Doctor grinned at her, somewhat sheepishly, whilst Jack gave her a meaningful stare for the innuendo, whilst at the same time admiring her flexibility. A few more 'incidents' with 'accidental' contact had occurred, and now Jack's normally sex focussed mind was half-crazed with need. They just hadn't figured out a way to get the Doctor involved. If it went on much longer, the ex time agent was seriously considering just pushing Rose up against the nearest wall. Except she wouldn't let him, without the Doctor.

Jack manoeuvred his own hands in front of him with somewhat more difficulty than Rose, ignoring the bartering passing over his head as the time lord defended his choice of destination. He was contemplating just how in the 'verse he was going to get the Doctor into anything at all. As far as he knew, the man was completely asexual, for all the action he'd had. It wasn't like he didn't have a beautiful and willing women hanging around. And hey, if he swung the other way, Jack had already made it clear that he was completely available.

So… Jack had to work on the premise that the Doctor had at least some interest in the whole business; otherwise this was all pointless. Besides, his interest in Rose was a little more than could be explained away by even 'good friendship.' So… That meant he could be enticed, they just hadn't found the right way of doing it yet. So… How does one go about seducing a time lord?

His thoughts were broken into by the mention of his name in the amiable bickering from his two cell-mates.

'Oh yeah?' The Doctor was saying. 'Jack's so bloody distracted recently that you'd be lucky if he noticed the law-enforcement before they actually started dragging 'im away.'

Jack didn't exactly clear his name with his; 'huh?'

Rose laughed. 'Pay attention goofy. The Doctor reckons this is your fault, cos you didn't warn us about the fuzz soon enough cos you were too busy day-dreaming.'

'Was not.' Countered Jack hotly.

'There there little Jack. They're only holding us overnight.'

'Only because I managed to spot them before they actually managed to catch you tipping cows.' Muttered Jack. Rose snorted, but the conversation continued, between her and the Doctor, more for something to do than because of any actual contention. Jack decided that they'd be at it for a while, moving around in aimless circles, so he returned to his musing, and question of time lord seduction.

Rose noticed out of the corner of her vision that Jack's eyes had glazed over again and half-bit her lip as she listened to the Doctor. She knew that what she was doing to Jack was nothing short of cruelty. He'd taken to wearing heavy jeans, or long jackets, to hide the hard-ons he would miraculously develop after she brushed past him in the control room, or was particularly imaginative in her consumption of a banana. She could only envisage what his over-active mind was constructing, and could hardly blame him for his current glazed expression, one that had had many friends in the past few days. Unfortunately, this psychological torture was an absolutely necessary means to a very valid end. Even more unfortunately, they were stuck in the cell overnight, and how was she meant to do anything about it in a cell?

Time passed, slowly, tediously; for all that they had each other's company. Conversation tailed off, and as they sun began to set, it found them all just sitting and staring at the walls, nursing their thoughts. Every so often the Doctor would get up and pace around, before returning to his seat next to Rose- close enough to indicate that he wanted to be closer, but that he was afraid of what would happen if he did. Even handcuffed in a cell, sitting perfectly still, he still seemed to vibrate with suppressed energy- movement, not stillness, was his natural state.

Rose was thinking on this as a huge yawn forced its way past her lips. It had been night for a while now, with the pink glow of two moons streaming in through the barred window. She could just see the Doctor as he turned to look at her, amused.

'Whilst we're stuck in here, you might as well get some sleep.' He pointed out, his smooth voice sounding deeper than usual in the darkness.

'There's no bed,' she replied; for the cell was completely bare, save for a bucket in one corner for absolute emergencies.

'You've slept in worse places.' Commented Jack. Rose remembered the tiny broom cupboard she'd once been stuck in for fourteen hours as she'd waited out a particularly long battle between two opposing sides. Jack and the Doctor had found her sleeping peacefully. Sighing, she lay down on one side with her back to the wall and curled up, putting her cuffed hands under her head as a pillow. The floor was made of hard-packed dirt, and so wasn't too bad, and she managed to get to sleep without much trouble.

She awoke about an hour later, beginning to shiver. Her jagged breath was illuminated by the pink moonlight as she pushed herself into a semi-upright position to see what was going on.

The Doctor had moved marginally closer to her, and Jack was standing like a statue over by the window, staring out at the quiet street with his cuffed hands resting on the sill. Neither had noticed her wake.

''S bloody freezing in here.' She murmured, slightly peeved as she stretched the stiffness away- it'd be harder to get back to sleep now.

'Blackhog has a greater range of temperatures than Earth. The locals can tolerate it easily, so they don't really consider things like heating.' The Doctor was looking at her, and in the darkness, she could just see the slight look of worry on his face. He himself seemed unaffected, either due to physiology, or because of the leather jacket he was still wearing. She knew he would lend it to her in an instant if she asked, but there was a slight problem of him being unable to get it off with the handcuffs on. Oh well. He'd just have to share his warmth directly then.

Without standing, Rose shuffled across to him until she was pressing against his side, head resting on his shoulder. He managed to get out a 'What…?' before she was settled comfortably against him, still shivering slightly, but gratefully soaking in his warmth. The Doctor blinked at the top of her tousled blond head, feeling slightly uncomfortable about this development. Morally uncomfortable that was. Because it really felt quite nice to have her warm body curled up against his, breathing quietly as she settled back into sleep.

He looked up at Jack, who was watching them both, still standing by the window, but returned his gaze to the street when the Doctor glanced up. There would be lewd comments about this later no doubt. There wasn't much he could do about it though. He didn't want to wake Rose up, and besides, she was cold, and wouldn't get much sleep without this.

More time passed, and with her so close to him, the Doctor could feel that Rose was starting to shiver again in her sleep. He frowned, unsure what to do. Her clothing was nowhere near thick enough to protect her from this icy clear night. Even as he thought that, Jack brought his hands to his face to blow on them quietly, rubbing them together as best he could with cuffs on. The breaths of all three of them were causing white clouds in the frigid air.

'Jack' whispered the Doctor, eliciting an enquiring glance from the ex-time agent. He indicated with his head that he should come and sit on the other side of Rose. Jack paused for a moment, then complied without a word; too cold himself to put up much of a fuss.

He moved without a sound as he crossed the cell to sit with his back against the wall next to Rose. Gingerly, he shuffled closer until he was pressed up against her other side. She didn't wake, but murmured something quietly. Jack's eyes met the Doctor's for a moment, then he unashamedly shifted so he was in fuller contact with Rose, resting his head on her shoulder and slinging one leg on top of hers where they stretched out straight across the cell floor.

The time lord didn't feel completely happy about this, but Rose's shivering stopped, and after a while, Jack's breathing became more shallow and even as he drifted off to sleep. It didn't look like there was much he could do about it, so the Doctor just sighed slightly and leaned his head back against the wall, counting Rose's soft breathing. After a moment, he reached down with his bound hands to bring her hands into his lap, covering them with his own and rubbing them to keep them warm and the blood moving.

His wrists were sore from the cuffs, and his bum was numb from the floor, but in the freezing cell, the Doctor began to drift to sleep, made comfortable by the sweet fragrant warmth of Rose, curled up right next to him.

To be continued… (next chapter definitely gets the rating boost, so... you've been warned)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Fantastic With Three**

**PsiGen **(ak! Stalking was not one of the intended aims...), **Vampirehelsing**, **YamiKITG**, **rose**, **EbonyBeach**, and **Becsy** **Lexi **(naw, Rose isn't just messing with Jack's head for the sake of it. He is both the means to the end, and the end. You'll see), you would not believe it humanly possible how happy your reviews made me. And now it's time for a game of spot the extended metaphor- cookie for anyone that gets it.

**

* * *

**

In the morning, Rose woke first, having been the first to go to sleep. She was stiff in places, but warm and strangely comfy. Then she realised why, and smiled without opening her eyes.

In the night, they had apparently moved to lie flat out on the floor, and she could feel two bodies pressed against hers. Jack was lying with his chest against her back, his bound hands resting on top of her hip and his warm breath ruffling the hair at the back of her neck. The Doctor had his legs entangled with hers, and their hands were joined even in sleep, crushed warmly between them. He was curled protectively around her, with her forehead resting against his upper chest.

'He's going to jump like a scalded cat when he wakes up' thought Rose, too peacefully comfy to really care. She could hear his dual heart beat, and feel Jack's single one against her back. If only it was always like this.

Reluctant to wake them up, Rose lay there, simply enjoying the feeling. As a result, it was in their entangled state that the guard found them. There was an abrupt jangle of keys that woke both men up, a second before the door opened. As predicted, the Doctor was on his feet almost instantly, instinctively stepping between his two companions and the potential threat. He was already exuding body-language along the lines of _It didn't happen. Let's never speak of this again._ Jack woke up slightly slower, only moving when Rose sat up, yawning and looking at the guard.

Not meeting her eyes, the Doctor offered both hands to pull her up. Jack had to make do with scrambling clumsily to his feet, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. 'Morning officer.' He said cheerily to the guard, who just grunted and tossed the cuff keys into the cell. 'I'll leave the door open. Make your own way out. And don't do it again.'

'We won't.' Rose assured him, earning a nod before he disappeared back out the doorway. Jack had already retrieved the keys and freed himself. He stretched briefly in relief, giving Rose a good view of his muscles through his shirt. The Doctor scowled at her looking, but said nothing as Jack freed her next, then him, still rolling his shoulders.

'That's better.' Commented Rose, having a stretch of her own. Both Jack and the Doctor's interest was suddenly piqued by her chest. The Doctor shook himself free first and strode out of the cell, tossing a; 'Well, come on then.' after him. He heard Rose trot to catch up with him, then a warm hand grasped his. He still didn't look at her, and she didn't say anything, for which he was glad. He hoped she'd just forget the thing in the cell. He couldn't be blamed for the tricks his sleeping mind liked to play. He couldn't say the same for Jack though. Oh yes, he was definitely blaming Jack. Little weasel, touching his Rose like that.

The Doctor's expression hardened slightly, and he had to work not to lengthen his stride. His thoughts were broken abruptly by a 'Doctor?' from Rose.

'What?' He asked, half-stopping and looking at her at last, hoping she wasn't going to bring it up. Her hair was sleep tousled, and her expression innocently amused.

'Your screwdriver.' She prompted, with a faint smile on her face.

'Oh. Right.' They were still in the police station, and he glanced around briefly for the officer that had released him. He wasn't around, but the personal effects that had been confiscated lay on a table by the door. Slightly sheepishly, he pocketed the device, and Jack put the hand-cuff key where it had lain. That done, they returned to the TARDIS.

**oo00OO00oo**

The Doctor plied the spanner with somewhat more force than was required for the task and was rewarded by a shower of sparks from the TARDIS console. He cursed mildly, sucking on his burnt hand. 'Jack!'

'Yeah Doctor?'

'Did I mention something about routing the alpha electron flow _away_ from the monitor slide?'

'I have! Look.' Jack held up a wire jack for the Doctor to see as he squirmed out from under the console.

'What'd she do that for then?' mused the time lord, standing and frowning at the exposed circuits as he dropped his hand back to the side. 'Women.' Muttered Jack in agreement, staring at said circuits as he stood side-by-side with the Doctor.

Together they were attempting to clean up some of the jury-rigging surrounding the monitors and the sensors, and connect the two more directly. 'That means there's gotta be power there from somewhere else.'

'Well obviously.' Commented the Doctor, inspecting the burn, then deciding it was mild and could be ignored.

'Where from though? Why on Earth would there be anything else routed through there?'

'Told you I'd been putting this off for a while.'

'And just patching it every time it breaks apparently.'

'Of course. Got a universe to explore you know.'

'Yeah, I know. And now Rose is out exploring, whilst we get all the fun of shonky wiring and burnt hands.'

'Thought you liked fixing the TARDIS.' The Doctor said absently as he wriggled back under the console. Jack returned to his own workstation, switching a few wires around and severing one. 'Try now.' He offered, before answering the Doctor's question. 'I do. I'd just rather be out admiring the Encephelophagous.'

'Well tough. Ow. It's not that one. Put the green through the blue, then solder the stripped one into the green's plug.'

There was silence for a few moments, save for a quiet hissing sound as Jack melted the wires together. 'Now?'

'Well it's not zapping me for a start. Anything on the monitors?'

He was answered by a pop and another shower of sparks from where Jack was. 'Ow ow **ow**. Damn.'

The Doctor pulled his head out from underneath the console to see Jack sucking his hand. 'What'd that do?'

'Electwafied da contwols' mumbled Jack around his hand.

'That's new. Not the green one then.' He was answered by a mild glare. 'You did that on purpose.' Came the accusation as Jack examined his hand.

'Why would I do that?' Replied the Doctor in surprise, already back under the console.

'Hmpf,' was all Jack would say, unwilling to start on the whole huge topic about the Doctor's hang-ups on Rose. He knew that he wouldn't actually do something like that, but sometimes Jack wished he would, just so they could have that conversation and he could set the Doctor straight. And then they could sleep together. At least, that's the way the logic ran in Jack's brain.

'I've got it.'

'What?'

'You've already routed the sensor feed through the chameleon circuit, for some reason.'

'It cleans up the signal. I remember now. Plus the circuit was drawing its power from there.'

'So every time that circuit sparks, it's fuzzing the monitors along with it.'

'Right. So we just need to route the two directly; should fix the problem.' The Doctor was already rapidly pulling at wires, looking for where two were fused together.

'Yeah, except…'

'Ah, yes.' The Doctor was looking at where he had originally made the join. Jack looked at the schematic readout he had finally managed to pull up.

'How did you…?'

'I blame my last regeneration. Terrible mechanic.'

'OK. So we can… no, that won't work.'

'We could tap in a line to the engines to draw out the spare power. Except it'll probably blow the whole ship up.'

'That's not good.'

'No.'

There was a few more moments of silence, both men thinking.

'What if you constructed a whole separate circuit to route it through cleanly, then scrap the dodgy bit, and-'

'Yes.' The Doctor cut him off, growing more excited as he thought about it. 'Yes yes yes! That might work.' He pulled himself out from under the console and strode around to Jack's side, who readily ceded his spot in front of the monitor so the time lord could look at the schematic, tracing how he would actually do it. 'Fantastic! Well done Jack. Let's get started.'

The Doctor strode over to a corner of the control room and hefted back a box of spare parts, dumping it on the floor then sitting. Jack fetched the soldering iron, and did the same. That was how Rose found them about an hour later, along with a mostly constructed circuit between them.

'Cor. You two look like you've been busy.' She laughed as she shut the door behind her. The Doctor grinned up at her happily, grease smeared across his forehead.

'Had to build a new one. No more walking out into herds of carnivorous plants.'

'Well that's a relief.'

'Aw I don't know. Rosie is always so cute when she gets that surprised look on her face.'

'Oi, watch it you.' Rose warned him, mock threateningly, but was amazed to see no scowl cross the Doctor's face. Apparently some bonding had been happening whilst she was away. She strolled over to them, looking down at their handy-work.

'How is that mass of wires any different from any of the masses of wires in there then?' She asked, indicating the console.

'These wires work,' grinned the Doctor, standing and giving her a quick hug in excitement before striding across to the console. Rose looked questioningly at Jack, who just smiled and shrugged by way of explanation. Shaking her head in bemused amusement, Rose went to stand next to the Doctor, watching him as he punched away rapidly at one of the keyboards, cutting power to the frazzled circuit. She felt Jack come up beside her, standing close as he handed the Doctor the completed circuit then resting one hand on her lower back. Rose decided to let him, as a reward for this happier and more lenient Doctor.

Said Doctor was brushing up against her too, in a way that could probably be called accidental if one stretched the meaning of the word. His eyes gleamed in excitement as he began to plug the circuit in, Jack occasionally handing him a wire, or completing a join for him.

Jack was just finishing one last join when the Doctor's hands stilled and he looked up expectantly at the exterior monitors. With a few false starts, they flickered to life, and his face lit up. 'Fantastic!' So saying, he turned to Rose and kissed her thoroughly. Overjoyed, she pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket, pressing herself against him as his hands wove into her hair. She could feel Jack's burning gaze on the two of them as the kiss extended, melting her insides.

When she felt Jack's hands come to rest on her hips, she was surprised but pleased. He was feeling her up, and the Doctor didn't seem to mind, although his hands began to roam as well as Jack moved to press against her, applying his tongue and teeth to her bare shoulders. Rose moaned as the kiss finally ended, and she met the Doctor's heated gaze, panting slightly. His hands were teasing their way up her shirt as Jack feasted on her neck.

'I think I like it when you two fix the TARDIS together,' she murmured, before leaning forward to kiss him again. He chuckled into her mouth, and she gasped as his hands reached a particularly sensitive spot. Jack didn't make a sound, but was slowly grinding his hips against hers in a maddening rhythm. She snaked her hands under the Doctor's jacket and slid it off his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor. Abruptly, he pulled back, regarding her once more. She attempted to return his look questioningly, still writhing back against Jack's ministrations.

'Bedroom,' ordered the Doctor, causing Jack to look up for a moment and grin.

They stumbled down the corridors together, ending up in the Doctor's room because it was closest.

'Why've you got such a big be-? Ahhlss…' Jack's question was cut off by a hissing moan as Rose began to undo his trousers, allowing her fingers to wander across the front of his bulging jeans as she did so. The Doctor was watching them both, his gaze hot enough to melt steel as his two companions kissed lengthily, hands wandering. By the time the kiss finished, Rose was missing her shirt. The time lord quickly divested himself of his own jumper before moving in again, causing Rose to shiver as his hands trailed lightly up her spine.

She reached behind her, fumbling with his belt with one hand, the other reaching back to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. He had taken up Jack's former position and was kissing his way up her neck, making use of his tongue and teeth as he did. She finally managed to undo his belt, and his trousers and briefs dropped shortly thereafter giving her access to the area she was interested in. She lost her skirt thanks to Jack, and they tumbled into the bed together, kissing, tasting, exploring.

It was a long and interesting night. Jack and the Doctor learned just how flexible Rose really was, and Jack's experience came in handy. Then there was the Doctor, who was precise and meticulous, and very good at making Rose scream. The finally collapsed from exhaustion some time around midnight, and fell asleep together in a tangled ball of limbs, sweat drying on skin and faint smiles taken with them into dreams.

To be continued… (Just one last chapter I think: the morning after)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Fantastic With Three**

**quizzabella, Becsy Lexiand Vampirehelsing;** you guys rule, very much. Indeed, all my wonderful, amazing, fantastic reviewers fit well into the category of best reviewers ever. In the whole history of anything, ever. If you can go there in the TARDIS, then you are the best reviewers in that place. Ah, butI babble with happiness from my excellent reviews. So thankyou all, readers and hangers-on alike- you made my day, and possibly my week. So, here goes... the morning after.

**

* * *

**

In the morning, Rose woke first, busting to go to the toilet. She was very sore in places, but warm and strangely comfy. And then she remembered why, and grinned like a maniac. Shireen had been right, as always. Just drag them both into bed and wake up a very happy women. Oh yes. **Very **happy.

She was on her back, and Jack had his face buried in her right shoulder, his arms wrapped around her like she was a big teddy bear. The Doctor was half on top of her, on his front, and she had to wriggle carefully out from under him as well as extracting herself from Jack's embrace before she could slide off the bed and drop to the floor. She'd ended up in the middle again, but she was pleased to note one of the Doctor's hands resting on Jack's hip. He wasn't ready to go there yet, but they could be patient. Hell, she'd managed to keep her sanity whilst waiting for this, and that meant she could withstand anything.

She padded across to the ensuite bathroom and returned quickly, hoping to slip straight back into bed. She was greeted by two pairs of worried eyes, shining in the semi-darkness of the bedroom. Rolling her eyes in amusement she quickly clambered into bed, snuggling quickly back into her spot between them.

'You alright Rosie?' Asked Jack, lying on one side with his head propped up on his hand and the other hand resting on her stomach. She traced his fingers idly in contentment.

'I think anyone would be alright after a night like that.' Rose replied sleepily, smiling as she felt the Doctor's hand come to rest on her thigh. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards hers on the pillow. 'You are a minx' he accused lightly.

'Oh yeah? How's that work? You started this.' Rose replied simply for the sake of it, loving these conversations with the Doctor even more when she was lying naked in his bed.

'I kissed you first. But you…'

'I'd have to agree with him Rosie.'

'Mmhmm. You've been groping Jack ever since you went for that girl's night out a few weeks ago. Couldn't figure out what you were getting at at first.'

Rose blushed, but then countered. 'And here's you claiming to be so brilliant.'

'Bit of a flaw there, Doctor.' Pointed out Jack helpfully, earning him a brief glare that he answered with a grin.

'He may be a bit slow, but he's good in the sack, so I think we can forgive him.' Rose told Jack confidentially, before they both broke into giggles.

'Oi,' protested the Doctor, but he was smiling as well, stroking his fingers up and down Rose's thigh.

'That reminds me,' she started, playing with the hair at the nape of the Doctor's neck as she talked. 'What exactly were you two doing whilst I was out yesterday afternoon?'

'Fixing the TARDIS.' Replied Jack simply, not sure what she was getting at.

'You've got matching burns.' She commented, taking one of each of their hands and holding them side by side to compare. Jack and the Doctor's eyes met for a moment and Jack gave a quick snort of laughter. 'It's the symbol of our secret society,' he confessed.

'Oh?'

'Yup. Guys who have been lucky enough to have a hot threesome with Rose Tyler.'

Rose grinned and flung his hand back at him. Jack began to tickle her in retaliation and the Doctor quickly joined in, her squeals and their peals of laughter echoing through the ship.

The End

Author's Note: Thankyou again to all my wonderful reviewers. I'll be sorry to say goodbye to this story. Anyone up for a sequel?


End file.
